galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yussef Culaut
Yussef Culaut was a male Mustafarian Crime Lord that joined Vicious Opress and SMOKY. He was a member in the organisation Butchers. Yussef was a murderer who loved the sight of gore and blood. Yussef had a tendency to kill anybody who ever lied to him,As he hated liars. Yussef was standing along with Darth Wrath when he was on Mustafar getting the members to join Yussef and Wrath. Joining with Wrath When Yussef was sitting in his conference room on Mustafar he looked out to see his men being attacked by Wrath and Vicious. Yussef ran outside and said "What do you want?" Wrath said "You to join us. I want to make an organisation because I know how much we hate people.." Yussef smiled and laughed he said "Hahaha of course!" Destruction of the Butchers After a failed attempt of smuggling the Butchers were all but killed, except for Yussef who survived with little wounds. Yussef and Wrath made a new Butchers. Bigger and stronger then the last. Their training was second to none. Yussef wanted his revenge for the destruction of the Butchers. Remade After falling off a high plaform and having his arm and eye ripped off, Yussef was rebuilt with a metal arm and eye that made him stronger and faster then the rest of his body. Yussef was also given a new voice implant that made his voice more deeper then it was before, and it was also more scarier then it was before. Yussef was completely rebuilt into a monster. Yussef now had to think his own way, as his old friends wouldn't be near him, and would be far away from him at any time. Monster As Yussef was turned into a monster his body was refusing to give in as his transformation took place. Yussef was now his own master. As the transformation was done he choked to death a nightsister who appeared next to him. He said in a booming voice, "You cannot withhold me! Yussef Culaut!" He escaped through an open door into the galaxy. Yussef couldn't be stopped, not even by EMP grenades. As he had a metal arm and replacement eye, he could tell when he was about to be attack by something. He used this to his ability. "His ability makes him a danger to everyone. He must be stopped."-a newpaper article Arm danger As soon as Yussef got his new arm, you used it for everything. His arm was tallored his needs as a vicious man. His danger was overuse of his arm, but he always replaced the bits that got old and worn out, his arm was always stronger and ready for anything that came his way. Death on Xallax During his reign of terror, Yussef went to Xallax. He then again met Darth Wrath, who was resting in Cutter The Farmer's old house. "Yussef, is that you?" said Wrath, "It is me, and know you will know the meaning of pain. I had most of my body remade after you left me for dead!." Said Yussef. Wrath ignited his blade and said "I left you there to rot." he took a swing and Yussef caught the blade inbetween his metal arm and face mask. Yussef then pushed Wrath back into a wall and Wrath tried again and this time he stabbed Yussef in the heart. "Whose laughing now? Yussef." "Not me." said Yussef. Wrath then buried him under the ground with a force crunch and then ran away.